Naruto's a girl
by LoopiAuthor1
Summary: What if the Akatsuki never existed? Now what if Naruto was really a girl named Naruko, & because of Kyuubi went into heat once a year for two whole weeks if not solved quickly? Disclaimer: We don't own anything in the Naruto Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Naruto was sitting in his normal seat next to Sakura, listening to Iruka-sensei's lecture when it happened. His eyes went wide 'Shit, I have to get out of here.' he thought and just as he was about to leave class ended and Iruka-sensei walked up to him. "Naruto, are you alright?" he asked. "Its started sensei." was all Naruto could manage. Iruka gasped, grabbed the twelve year old an literally ran past the other students in the academy hall. 'Wonder what's wrong with the dope, now?' thought Sasuke as he watched his teacher run off with the short blonde. They barely made it to Iruka's office before Naruto turned into his true self, Naruko. Now you see, the Third Hokage had placed a powerful jutsu on her so she appeared to be a boy, but once a year the Kyuubi sealed inside her would go into heat for two weeks. This wasn't a problem until Naruko turned twelve a week ago.

_Flashback To A Week Ago._

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office with a fresh bruise forming on his left cheek. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Naruto, and give you a birthday present." smiled the Third Hokage. He handed the now twelve year old a backpack and a box. Naruto grinned and opened the box. He quirked an eyebrow at the contents. Inside the box was an overlarge orange and black hooded sweater and a pair of tight black leggings. "Whats this for?" asked Naruto. "For when you can't hide the fact that your really a girl, Naruto. You wont be able to hide for much longer." said the Hokage. "Why not?" asked Naruto. "You'll get larger in the chest and because of the Kyuubi, you'll start going into heat." explained the Hokage. "Whats heat mean?" asked Naruto, leaning forward. "Heat is where a female is ready to mate with a male. In males its called rut." explained the Hokage, with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Oh, what should I do when I go into heat?" asked Naruto, looking very intensely at the bookshelf to the right of the Hokage. "Iruka is aware of the issue." smiled the Hokage. "Now you should be heading to class now." and with that Naruto headed to class hoping she would have a while before her first heat.

_End Of Flashback_

"Iruka-sensei, help me. I feel so hot." moaned Naruko. Iruka only had enough time to turn and look at his student before she locked lips with him. 'Damn.' he thought. 'If this is how she's this aggressive while in heat on the first day, I fear what she'll be like if she's forced to wait.' He didn't have anymore time to think before Naruko's hands found their way into his pants. Naruko removed all of their cloths and was now sitting in Iruka's lap staring up at him. 'Damn, I don't really have a choice.' he thought, looking into his blonde-haired student's aquamarine eyes. He gently pushed her down onto her back and smiled at her. "This is going to hurt at first, alright, but then it will get better." he whispered. Naruko simply nodded and smiled. Iruka sighed and placed himself at her petite pink entrance. He looked into her eyes again and pushed. Naruko bit her lip to keep from screaming, it hurt a lot. Iruka slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply.

An hour later, Iruka sat up and looked down at his student and sighed. 'Damn Kyuubi.' he thought. Naruko woke up and sat up as well only to moan as pain shout through her abdomen. "Careful, Naruko. It was your first time, so you'll be in some pain when you move." Iruka said patting to child's head. "For how long do you think?" asked Naruko. Iruka helped her stand and then to dress. "It should lessen by tomorrow if not gone completely." replied a now dressed Iruka. "Come on, we need to go see the Hokage." "Why, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruko, as she transformed back into Naruto and followed Iruka. "We need to speak to him about your moving in with me." replied Iruka. Ten minutes later they were at Naruto's apartment collecting his things and moving them to Iruka's three bedroom apartment. It only took one trip in order to do this. The next thing they did was Iruka took Naruto to get new cloths. This took longer than original thought, because apparently even though Naruto looked like and acted like a boy, he actually shopped like a girl. They ended up buying cloths for both Naruto and Naruko, and furnisher for Naruto's room, even Iruka bought somethings for himself. After the shopping was completed they returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Time passed and Naruto and Iruka would perform the same schedule every day. Sit through class then retire to their house and return to class the next day. Then it came time for graduation, Naruto passed with the lowest marks, but he still passed. The Hokage had already assigned a Jonin to Naruto's team and had already explained the issue with him as well. Naruto sat in one of the classrooms with his two teammates. Sakura was to busy gushing over Sasuke to notice anything. Sasuke was watching Naruto intensely. 'I know somethings wrong with him, ever since that day he and Iruka-sensei ran past.' thought Sasuke. 'God, I'm so bored, but I promised Iruka-sensei I wouldn't misbehave.' thought Naruto with a pout. Suddenly he felt it and his eyes went wide. 'Shit, not now.' he thought, shooting up from his seat. 'I got to find Iruka-sensei and fast.' he thought, making his way to the door. The door opened before he could reach it. Kakashi looked down at the blonde-hair child in front of him and noticed what was wrong. 'This must be the first signs of her heat.' he thought. "I want all of you to meet on the roof in an hour. Naruto, I want to speak to you alone." he said. Naruto followed, after looking at his new team.

"I know whats wrong Naruto or should I call you Naruko when we're alone." said Kakashi, pulling Naruto into an empty office. "Then you know about Kyuubi?" asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded just as Naruto's jutsu vanished and there in front of Kakashi now stood Naruko. 'Damn, she's even cuter as a girl.' he thought. 'Maybe this wont be so bad after all. Besides its only once a month.' He beckoned the now very horny young girl to him and she complied with a smile. Naruko began to strip for her new sensei/lover. Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, his new student had the most perfect hourglass shaped body he had ever seen. Her chest size had to be at least a C-cup. Looking lower he could see the seal on her stomach, sitting there plain as day. As he continued looking at her, he couldn't believe his luck. 'And here I was worrying about have sex with a student.' he thought, before he quickly removed his own cloths. "I'm going to teach you something new, alright, Naruko." he said. Naruko nodded eagerly. Kakashi laid her down then flipped her over onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at him. "This is how Kyuubi would normally do it." he said. Naruko nodded, deciding to trust her new sensei. Naruko's eyes went wide when Kakashi placed himself at her entrance. 'God, he's bigger than Iruka-sensei.' she thought, before biting her lip as he pushed in. 'Damn, I must be bigger than Iruka, because she's still so tight' thought Kakashi as he pushed even deeper. Naruko gasped as he sheathed himself completely, sliding straight into her womb. 'And he's longer.' she thought, trying to get used to this new sensation. Kakashi began moving, and every time he would slid back into her, Naruko would gasp. 'So she likes this. Lets see how she likes it if it's faster.' thought Kakashi with a smile, as he began to pound into the small girl. Naruko's gasps turned into moans. An hour later they were on the roof with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Alright, I want each of you to introduce your selves. Tell us things you like, things you hate and your dream for the future." said Kakashi. "Um, sensei would you start, so we know what to do." asked Sakura. "Alright. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things and I don't hate much. I don't have a dream for the future." he replied. 'at least I didn't until I meet little miss Naruko.' he thought to himself. 'So we really don't know anything either than his name.' thought the three students. "You first, Blondie." said Kakashi. Naruto glared at him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and I hate stupid people. My dream for the future to th become to Hokage so people will have to respect me." smiled Naruto. Kakashi nodded and pointed to Sakura. "Your turn." Sakura nodded and smiled. "My name in Sakura Haruno. I like..." she looks at Sasuke. "My dream for the future is..." she looks at Sasuke again. "What I hate is ... Naruto." she yelled. Kakashi looked at Naruto when Sakura yelled his name, only to fine the boy dazing off. 'I think I wore her out.' he thought with a small smile. "Now your turn, gloomy." he said pointing to Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything and I hate just about everything. And what I have is not much of a dream, but more of an obsession. I want to be stronger than my brother, so my father will see me not a weakling." replied Sasuke, who never looked up from his knees. "Alright, I'll meet you all on Training Ground 7 tomorrow morning at 5 am. And don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up." he said. 'Great, I have a hyper-active cross-dresser, a fangirl and an obsessed grump.' he thought, watching Sakura follow Sasuke. After the two of them were gone he walked over to Naruto. "Come on, Naruto. I'll carry you home." he said picking the child up.


End file.
